<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bungee by chanyeolistic, lovetapeficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082880">Bungee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolistic/pseuds/chanyeolistic'>chanyeolistic</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest'>lovetapeficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office AU, Slight Voyeurism, cockwhore baek, referring to asshole as pussy, slight slut shaming, slightly rough sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolistic/pseuds/chanyeolistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun knew it was a dumb idea to marry his boss - but the man's cock got him jumping into new waters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Tape - Round 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bungee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt number: </strong>V235</p><p><strong>Disclaimer: </strong>The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.</p><p><strong>Author’s Note: </strong>thank you to the wonderful mods who arranged this fest! I was so excited to join and I'm very excited to read other works! thank you to op for writing a prompt with one of my fave tropes(although I would like to apologize in advance if my fic is not to your liking and for forgetting to include some kinks). I still hope op and all of you can enjoy my fic.   and thank you to my beta A &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s Monday morning again. Baekhyun slowly gets up from his bed and begins the daily routine he has created ever since he turned twenty-six this year. </span>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span> Wash his face and do his daily skin care routine </span></li>
<li><span> Eat a bowl of cereal while checking his twitter feed </span></li>
<li><span> Put his suit on </span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>After finishing his usual steps to get ready, he notices a little pink bow wrapped around a box on top of his dresser. He looks at it for a moment and takes time to decide to pick it up or not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He goes to the bathroom with the box in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>=== </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun arrives at his workplace in record time and takes the employee elevator to the top most floor. As the CEO’s personal secretary, he works closely with his boss and spends the most time with him as he should always be at his beck and call. He greets other employees and heads straight for the large white desk near a set of tall black wooden doors. As he sets his stuff down and arranges all his materials for the day, the elevator opens and reveals the most important person in the entire building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Mr. Park”, greets Baekhyun with a bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Park Chanyeol nods at him and heads straight for his office. One might think that the man almost didn’t notice Baekhyun but the vibration Baekhyun feels inside of him and the smirk coming from the former says otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well good thing I saw Mr.Park’s gift on the way out today. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>=== </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting took longer than usual. The Park Group took a long while to reach an agreement with investors</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>but they were no match for Park Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the employees leave the board room, Baekhyun skips next to his boss and smiles up at him. “Great job today Mr. Park! I almost thought they wouldn’t budge but we got the deal!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tanned and well built man in front of him chuckles with a slight smirk. “Do you underestimate me, Mr. Byun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol makes an offended face but Baekhyun knows he’s just kidding around with him. Despite the intimidating aura that always surrounds his boss, he does have his playful side at times. The man heads to his personal bar inside his office and takes a bottle of fine wine out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you join me for a drink Mr. Byun?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Mr. Park can be stoic and almost scary when he works, he’s actually quite fun and great company when drinking. Their conversations flow easily as the thirty two year old never runs out of things to say and questions to ask his secretary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wine tastes amazing, Mr. Park.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO softly smiles at him and sits down on one of the bar stools. “Oh come on now Mr.Byun, hearing you call me ‘Mr. Park’ makes me feel like we’re still at work. I keep telling you, just call me Chanyeol after hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Baek~” Chanyeol sings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun is too caught up laughing at his boss’ silly comment that when he looks up, his lips are already feeling another’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a while since Chanyeol kissed him. He’d never admit it but he kind of missed it. No one moves their lips like Chanyeol does. His boss’ plump lips suck on his upper lip before inserting his tongue and moving it around his. Chanyeol breaks their short lip-lock and gives a few short pecks around his employee’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re wearing that vibrator I got you right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes s-sir…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol groans and takes a handful of Baekhyun’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t I get us a hotel room for the night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>=== </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two head to a Shilla Hotel near the Park Group’s building and head up to one of the hotel’s penthouse suites. No matter how many times they’ve done this, the long elevator ride never fails to make Baekhyun’s heart beat a hundred beats per minute - especially when Chanyeol has his hand on his ass the entire ride up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the elevator doors open to their suite, Chanyeol picks him up and carries him to the grand bedroom. He lays the smaller on the sheets and proceeds to take his suit coat off and roughly tugs at his necktie. Baekhyun involuntarily licks his lips and sits up to caress the other man’s clothed pecs. The taller man looks down and starts unbuckling his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...how long has it been Baek?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Two weeks sir…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too long babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO pushes Baekhyun to lay down atop the pillows and quickly undresses the other until he’s only left in his white knee high socks. He forces the secretary’s milky thighs apart, giving him a full view of the pink string end of a small vibrator peeking out of Baekhyun’s pink pussy. The taller feels more blood rush towards his member, making him even harder. He strokes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>himself while caressing the secretary’s luscious hips, who then sits up to press his lips against Chanyeol’s awaiting mouth. As Baekhyun tries to catch up with the tongue battling against his, he almost doesn’t notice the rough finger that inserts itself into his pussy. He yelps as he feels Chanyeol’s finger move around his hole, along with the vibrator. The brown haired boy moans and clutches onto the other’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please Chanyeol...I want more - I need more…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckles at his secretary’s words. “Fuck baby, if I knew getting you a vibrator would make you such a slut, I would have gotten you one months ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy bites his lips and shies away from the stare Chanyeol is giving him - choosing instead to let out small whimpers as he feels two more fingers enter his hole. It’s been so long since he had Chanyeol’s thick fingers inside of him so the intrusion makes him tear up a bit - an action that does not go unnoticed by Chanyeol who then licks his tears away and whispers dirtily in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good slut for me baby boy~ Gonna loosen you up real nice for my cock, okay? You’d like that wouldn’t you, my little cockslut?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cockwhore himself quickly nods in affirmation and gives more open-mouthed kisses to the CEO’s jaw and neck. There are now four fingers inside of him rapidly moving in and out, and even reaching his prostate, making him arch his back. Chanyeol then takes this opportunity to suck on the other’s erect nipples. The overstimulation makes the petite man under him squirm and moan incoherently. He supposes that Baekhyun’s ready now so he stops his ministrations and grabs the lube and condoms from the night stand. Baekhyun soon feels cold gel-like liquid around his hole and fingers probing it inside. He sees Chanyeol tear the condom packet open so he sits up and takes the item from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me.” the vixen says with hooded eyes and swollen lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man lets him take the packet and roll down the XL sized latex condom down his cock. He hisses when Baekhyun gives the length a few tugs before wetting it with lube. Looking at the vixen in front of him, he gets an idea. Baekhyun watches the other lay down beside him and pat his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ride me baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting over his initial shock over the other’s words, Baekhyun shakily brings his legs over Chanyeol’s legs and aligns the cock into his pussy. He slowly lowers himself onto the thick length, the stretch of his walls stinging a bit because his pussy hasn’t been this filled in so long. His nimble fingers and the vast collection of vibrators that Chanyeol has gifted him can’t compare to the big throbbing girth inside of him right now. With encouraging words from Chanyeol who rubs circles on his hips with his rough hands, he finally bottoms out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.” grunts Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Chanyeol, ah, s-shit, I-I feel so full sir. I-I missed your cock so much.” Baekhyun replies while slowly rolling his hips. The two men drowning in lust move their hips in rhythm to a song they crafted over nights of drunk office sex, warming each other’s bed sheets after work, and just like tonight, secret meetings in a room hidden from the world. They both lean towards each other to have their lips meet, inciting a new battle between their tongues. The CEO sits up while cradling Baekhyun’s head and tightly holding on to his hip, only to switch their positions and have the smaller male under him. Baekhyun’s moans create a symphony that pushes Chanyeol to piston his hips faster into the tight hole. The elder’s animalistic pace soon builds up a familiar feeling in Baekhyun’s insides and he then spurts out hot white cum onto his abdomen and on the expensive bed sheets. This doesn’t slow down Chanyeol in the slightest as he hikes up his personal whore’s legs onto his shoulders to give deep and slow thrusts into Baekhyun’s tight heat. Not long after, he fills up the condom with a loud groan. The male under him whines when he slumps his much larger body against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Chanyeol, h-heavy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gets off the other with a chuckle and heads to the en suite bathroom after dropping a short peck to his secretary’s crown. He comes back with a damp towel to wipe off the liquids on Baekhyun’s body</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>who stares at him with a warm feeling on his chest. Chanyeol doesn’t notice and he ignores the way his heart beats a bit faster when the other thanks him with his signature eye smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>=== </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting late, just stay the night.” Chanyeol says after their third round of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, the secretary would argue against spending the entire night with his boss, despite doing more unprofessional activities hours before leaving, but tonight he was just too tired and the hotel’s sheets are way too comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO sits up, letting the sheets drop and giving Baekhyun a full view of his scratches and love bites on the other’s toned and tan body. As much as he’d love another round, there’s a bit of a calm and peaceful air around the two that usually surrounds them after having sex and Baekhyun doesn’t want to ruin it. Chanyeol lights a cigarette he grabbed from the night stand and puffs nicotine into the air as he puts one arm up against his head and leans against the headboard. The petite brown head scrunches his nose at the smell and pokes the other’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you quiiiiiit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pftt, I’d go crazy if I didn’t have one of these after a two hour long board meeting. I just don’t smoke around you because I know you hate it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Baekhyun tries hard not to smile at his boss’ words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Park is so nice~ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a drag of his cigarette, Chanyeol lets out a long sigh and stares up to the ceiling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something must be wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Baekhyun thinks, so he scoots closer to the other and tugs on his blanket to get his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong M-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baekhyun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Is something wrong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chanyeol</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, good boy. Anyways, I’m just stressed out a bit lately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh I see… Well the deal is done now and they’ll sign the contract soon so that should be less of a headache for you right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol puffs out another cloud of nicotine before replying, “It’s not just that. I’ve been thinking a lot lately - about my future specifically. I mean I’m turning 35 this year and all I do is work while my friends are starting their own families. I haven’t had a steady relationship since I graduated college. To be very honest, our little arrangement here has been the closest thing I’ve had to a relationship in years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The secretary mulls over the other’s words. He feels sad knowing his boss feels this way, but he guesses it’s a price to pay when you're in charge of one of the largest conglomerates in Asia. Still, everyone deserves to be loved and Chanyeol is one of them. His boss looks to the ceiling with a solemn look on his face that Baekhyun hates to see. Luckily for him, and Chanyeol, he</span>
</p><p>
  <span>knows just the trick to get rid of the frown on the CEO’s face. He moves under the blanket until he’s face to face with Chanyeol’s limp cock. Chanyeol looks down at him with questioning eyes but he just gives him a wink before taking hold of the length and giving it a few kitten licks. The </span>
</p><p>
  <span>CEO lets out a breathy sigh as he feels his employee’s mouth engulf the mushroom head. Baekhyun sucks the head the way Chanyeol likes it while stroking the rest of the meat. The length is now fully hard and standing upright so he starts to bob his head up and down while stroking the parts his mouth can’t reach. He hears the other’s moans getting louder, encouraging him to take it a step further to fondle Chanyeol's balls and lick a stripe down from the base of the cock to the tip. Chanyeol’s groans get louder as he sucks harder and faster but the older can’t cum yet. The secretary tightens his grip on the base Chanyeol’s cock, just a little bit, just enough to prevent him cumming. Baekhyun gives open mouthed kisses all over the cock in his hand then looks up to smile at his boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're a great guy Chanyeol. Anyone would be lucky to marry you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO glances down at him after letting out a guttural groan. He stares at him with his deep honey eyes with an indescribable look on his face. His eyes then shut close as Baekhyun gives a hard suck to his balls. “F-Fuck Baek...Well, w-why don't you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man under the blankets stops his ministrations and quickly removes his mouth from the shaft to look at the elder with wide eyes. “W-What?!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean think about it, we work well together, we see each other almost everyday and yet, we’re still not sick of each other - at least I hope so - aaand we’re great at sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun was unsure at first but when his boss climbs on top of him and takes him again for the nth time that night, he thinks he says yes somewhere in between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>=== </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The week after Chanyeol’s “proposal” was, for a lack of a better description, </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly and painstakingly awkward. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Although Baekhyun tried to act normal, as their prospective marriage is just one of convenience, Chanyeol was the complete opposite. It was almost as if he didn’t know how to act around his new “fiance.” When they return to work after their weekend romp, the CEO can barely maintain eye contact with his secretary, would sometimes stutter between sentences, and would even fidget a bit before ultimately deciding to hold his hand during their elevator ride to his car. Of course, this demeanor was only in effect when they were in the office building. Whenever the newly engaged couple arrive at Chanyeol’s penthouse, the CEO is back to beast mode and ravishes his secretary’s body throughout the entire night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one of the rare times the two woke up early enough to have breakfast together, Baekyhyun tries to ask the question that’s been bugging him for weeks. He fiddles with the sleeves of the</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dress shirt he’s wearing - one that he ripped off his fiance the night before - and musters up the courage to nudge the other’s knee with his foot. “Mr. Park-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun.” the man interrupts. “We’re...</span>
  <em>
    <span>engaged </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. It would be best for you to try not calling me Mr. Park...in and out of the office. You’re going to be a Mr. Park as well very soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun blushes at the thought of changing his surname when he becomes one with Chanyeol. “Oh right, well about that. I was just wondering why you’ve been acting kinda… </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>since you proposed? Sometimes I see you as a high schooler dealing with his first crush with how awkward you are around me lately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyebrows raise and he nods solemnly. He takes one last sip of his coffee and puts down the iPad he was reading off of. The shirtless man shifts his chair closer to Baekhyun’s and takes the other’s small dainty fingers in between his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sorry with the way I’ve been behaving. Honestly I’m not surprised you noticed my sudden change in actions - even I was aware of how I’ve been acting. It’s just that - Baek, I’m absolutely delighted you accepted my proposal. I really am, but I’m still not sure whether you really want this for us. I mean you said yes while you were orgasming for fucks sake. So I just feel kinda bad that I’m getting a bit excited on the prospect on starting a new chapter in my life, knowing I kinda forced you into it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes widen at the other’s words before he chuckles with the eye smile that Chanyeol has come to adore so much. The brown haired man gets up and places himself on the CEO’s lap. He loops his arms around the other and gives him a peck on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Chanyeol, you don’t have to worry about that! I said yes because I wanted to. When I said anyone would be lucky to marry you, I meant it. I didn’t think it would be me, but I’d be dumb not to marry someone so charming and sweet. I mean yeah sure, my decision might have been clouded with my nights of loneliness and jealousy of all my married friends but I know you’ll treat me well Chanyeol. Plus, I don’t think I could ever live without getting a taste of your cock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder laughs out loud with his fiance’s last statement. He looks at the other with fond eyes before kissing him deeply. When they both pull apart with a string of saliva between their lips, Chanyeol carries his future husband to the bedroom and says, “Well, now that that’s all settled, why don’t we look for engagement rings after work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>=== </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew they made a rash decision to get married very quickly, so a possibility that it might not work out in the end was always in their minds. That is why they didn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>anybody </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it. No one had any idea the two registered their marriage secretly in a ceremony with just themselves and a minister. Although everyone in the Park Group calls the CEO and secretary one of the most brilliant and successful duos in the industry, both of them knew that they made a pretty dumb decision to elope a month after getting engaged. The newlyweds didn’t care though, especially not when they were already on their way to board one of the Chanyeol’s private yachts as part of their honeymoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a bright and sunny afternoon, a few hours after leaving the ministry office with a crisp new marriage certificate in their hands, the newly married couple bask under the sunlight aboard a sleek new yacht Chanyeol bought for him and his new husband. Baekhyun is lying on his stomach with his arms crossed, softly moaning when he feels his new husband’s fingers massage his back with sunscreen. If this is what married life is like with Park Chanyeol, then he could definitely get used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol stares at the naked curves and plump ass of his groom. All thoughts of doubts and his possibly enraged family fly out of his mind as he thinks of waking up to this gorgeous voluptuous body everyday. He gets even giddier thinking about spending every waking second to Baekhyun’s smile, his laugh, his adorable sticky note reminders, his puppy-like noises when he sleeps, his- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Yeol?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- the way he makes the best morning coffee, his great fascination with marvel movies, how he unconsciously cuddles his chest when they sleep, his - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elder jumps at the other’s voice. He shakes himself out of his reverie and grins at his new husband. The new label for his cute secretary creates a warm feeling in his chest that’s becoming more and more familiar everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry babe, I couldn’t hear what you said. What was it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blushing groom pouts and sits up. “I saaaid, lay down next to me and take your shorts off. I wanna suck you off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he stutters at Baekhyun’s statement, to which the other just rolls his eyes and pushes him down to lay on the mat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the big deal...we’re married now anyways…” he says as he rolls down Chanyeol’s shorts himself and starts palming his cock through his briefs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Chanyeol can definitely get used to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>=== </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun licks his lips at the sight of the pulsating hard cock right before him. No matter how many times he’s sucked Chanyeol off, he’ll never stop being amazed at his size and girth. He likes to start with kitten licks to the head and then running his hand up and down the shaft to spread the precum. Because Chanyeol’s cock is so long (a great 9 inches - seriously how did Baekhyun get so lucky?), he only engulfs the head first and slowly moves his way down, until </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his nose touches the other’s pubes. He hears the man above him groan at the tight heat surrounding his cock so Baekhyun takes it a step further and starts to bob his head up and down the shaft. His pace gradually gets faster the louder Chanyeol grunts and moans. The newlyweds lock eyes and interlock their fingers as Baekhyun licks around the length as if he’s a starved man tasting candy for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown-haired beauty doesn’t take his mouth off the shaft as he mutter, “Fuck, Chanyeol. I love your cock so much. It’s so sweet and fits my mouth perfectly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other almost cums at his husband’s words. “Yeah? You really like sucking my cock don’t ya, slut? You’re a real whore for my cock. Your mouth was made to be a cumdump. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My cumdump.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun’s eyes water as he feels Chanyeol’s fingers pull his hair and guide him back to engulfing his cock. He moans when his husband pushes his hips up, making him suddenly take in more of his meat into his tiny mouth. Soon, they fall into a pattern of thrusting and bobbing, with Baekhyun giving a few hard sucks as he knows Chanyeol likes it when he does so. He also plays with the other’s balls, making the taller gasp and stutter in his hard thrusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Shit baby, if you do that, I’m g-gonna cum. Fuck, Baek, ah I t-think I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol spurts cum into Baekhyun's mouth, who stays limp and stares at him. The CEO calms down after his high and sits up to look at his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CEO chokes on his own spit as he splutters to try and explain himself. “Wha- what do you mean? D-Did I say that? Pfft see what I meant was - ” “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT???” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his husband for the nth time that day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he end up falling for such a clueless dork? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Yes of course I do. For the past month I kept thinking about why I said yes, and it’s because I’ve fallen in love with you Park Chanyeol. I know we moved into this relationship very quickly and we probably didn’t really think things through, but you know what? Our relationship is kind of like a bungee. It’s scary at first but because we want to know what being free and happy is like, we take that jump and we come out feeling so alive and amazing, and I just - I just really love you Park Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol feels himself tearing up at husband’s confession. No one has ever said anything so heart-warming and special to him before. So, he takes his lover into his embrace and hugs him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Park Baekhyun. So much. I’m gonna take good care of you baby - forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun chuckles at his lover’s words. He takes one of the hands that’s wrapped around him and leads it to his crotch. He then whispers to his husband’s ears, “Why don’t you take care of this first?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the night, the glittering blue sea pays witness to the lovemaking of two lovers embarking on a new journey that’ll leave them captivated for however long their love will last.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>